Explorer
' Explorer & Fred: Herbert's Inside Story' released in Club Penguin as Explorer & Fred RPG 3, is a role-playing video game released for the Snowtendo DS handheld video game console in Club Penguin on February 11, 2009, Puffl'and on September 14, 2009, and Nothing on October 9, 2009. It is the third game in the Explorer & Fred series, following Explorer & Fred: Superstar Saga and Explorer & Fred: Partners in Time, and was first revealed at Snowtendo's press conference at October 2, 2008. As a part of the Explorer & Fred series, the game includes new features such as mini-games and the ability to play as Herbert and use his own unique battle system, which allows players to hold the DS sideways and use the touchscreen and microphone to perform special moves. More details about the game were revealed at E3 2009, including the South Pole title and North Pole and South Pole release of Autumn 2009. The game was critically acclaimed, and won three awards from online reviewers. Snowtendo Club Penguin has discontinued the title in EVERYWHERE and is causing controversy amongst the hardcore gaming community online in Club Penguin, following NAL's discontinuation of Space Adventure: Trilogy. Description A wild disease called the Blorbs is spreading around club penguin and the immune species are adelie (including the Pwnguin sub-species) and the high penguins (Luckily, the disease has not reached South Island). Luce, Explorer, Fred, and the immune citizens discuss what the cure to the virus is but then a new character bright star tells then the cure called the weed vaccine. Then Herbert attacks the meeting and battles Explorer. After he is caught into a trap by Mr. Awful to have a vacuum weed (Herbert thought it was a lucky weed to make it easy to destroy Explorer) he gains the ability to inhale things including the immune citizens of the virus at the meeting. Then when the bros. find out they're in his body they try to help out his muscles in 3 ways strength,agility,and the funny bone(waking up) and when herbert inhales an enemy the bros. can fight within his body shown when he first gets the vacuum block from a person named Eastshield Brock, a penguin who collects blocks for their rare powers, he had a block with a whirlwind which Herbert can use to inhale his foneas, he first helps him by pulling on a rope, and the antics use hammers to get pulses to it so he can pull, soon after they test the block in battle. After they look for his yellow puffle rocky, who in which is a guard puffle, like keeper of the stage and what not....after that battle he sets off to reclaim his castle through many adventures. The Antics on the other hand can fight on the inside and have found penguin square where everyone in staying inside the body, if they should have been looking they could have found a hot sauce machine gun somewhere, they should find a house in shape of a mine hat and find tails, he asks if they found his weapon, even if they didn't you can come back later and giver it to him, if so then he will replace one of the antics for the game, you can switch over time. But back to the story, they found a lot of things, including a bug plugging the ice breath pipe inside Herbert, something giving him a stomach ache, many things, they have fought inside with him during the battles they sucommbed even fought each other while in the overworld. Now back to the story, Herbert and his minions try to reclaim Herbert castle while evading Stanley's minions, and in the meantime they also found a squadron of his team, he gives them freedom and the join the fight as well, then when the stanley awful show comes on and He complains about no seats he and 2 of fawful's hypnotized minions argue then a 3rd comes and one speaks too fast for everyone to understand, and then they find out he is a V.I.P guest, and then the show begins, then soon after Herbert's chair pushes him onto the stage to fight a herbert clone with an armadillo like coloring to it. after the battle some of Herbert's former minions have him celebrate with an all you can eat buffet of vegetarian pizza, he gets really sick of it but they do not listen, then he gets chubby and falls halfway through the floor, the antics (or tails) and clyde decide to help him, they collect a new attack on the way, and they found Luce safe and sound, but are attacked by some cell nucleus creature, they follow it and they begin battle, and after the battle Herbert falls through the floor on a treadmill and walks off the fat and he comes back to his normal strength. He then continues on his quest. Herbert runs into a bomb and explodes into a tunnel with his minions, who are digging an escape tunnel, the penguins help Herbert push their drill in a set time limit and have digged the tunnel. he is then knocked ut by a security system thus breaking soemthing in a warp plaza in Herbert thus getting them out of his body in Club penguin island, the penguins decide to try some relaxing and then decide to meet the doctor, they fake a sickness and they meet with him together, and names a disease "Herbertitis" noting he had been awoken to attack, he knows Explorer, but did not expect Tails to be there if you have unlocked him, but they have won the fight and he runs off and clyde argues with the doctor who thinks they destroyed the first person with a weed cure...... they decide to go back to Herbert's body, and he goes to the woods to find the mage as well, though he looks for something he gets squished by a tower, they revive him and turn him giant again, and then he goes to the tower with a spirit that looks like the tower, there was a ghost ray that turns on ghost blocks inside him, thus continuing chase with the penguins and the Mage. Once they catch the mage they decide to fight and get the first weed medicine, once they got it they find out there is more than 1 weed medicine in the body so the try and reach to his brain in which herbert forgot a safe code to unlock it, they reach his brain in which will read them as viruses and make blocky versions of them who will repel them off, once they are defeated, the memory banks are to fix the safe code. once they do he remembers it by a poem, once he gets the cure his minions push him in, then they get out of his body, in which they fool around again in search of the 3rd mage, but along the way they meed some weird sock things, a giant one has appeared to have eaten Explorer/Tails, but later Fred fights inside it and then is inside the sock like one of them and can run on spikes, they then learn the treat pack move by beating the mini-boss after getting them back, and now can get the eed medicine from the mage who wants a new position in yoga, once they do the doctor makes what is dubbed "Stupendous medicine" a super medicine to cure the disease...... More Later Trivia * This is a parody of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Mr. Awful is a parody of Fawful Internal Links * Explorer * Fred * Herbert Category:Games Category:Items